The Blood Bond
by The.Right.Cullen
Summary: The moment Carlisle smelled Bella's blood he knew he'd found his true mate. Now Carlisle must fight his instinct to claim her body, her heart and blood to allow Bella a chance at life, a chance at being normal and to grow up. Can Carlisle fight his newly awoken mating instinct or will he give in and claim Bella as nature intended? Rated T for now will be M later. Carlisle/Bella
1. Prologue

_I know I haven't updated my other story yet but that's just a kink story. Its full of smut so i needed a story to keep myself sane. I've changed the timeline for the Cullen's a lot, Edward wont be in the story for a while. He is a vampire and Carlisle did change him first but he isn't currently with them. It will be explained later but their wont be any Edward/Bella. This a slow burning Carlisle/Bella story which i will update regularly, I promise._

_Its rated T for now but their will be smut when the characters get their. Bella's 17 at the moment almost 18. (She's slightly older in version, she will be in the year above for future reasons.) I'd like to point out that I'm British so if I've got the age/school year ration wrong, please let me know. __This story will be angst, ooc and contain smut in the future, your warned. Chapters will be much longer after this prologue as long as people are actually reading._

___**Warning**: Mentions character death, nothing graphic... yet._

**Unbeta'd so there will be grammar mistakes, if you would like to help me out with that them please PM me. **

* * *

**The blood Bond**

_Prologue _

Carlisle grabbed a white folder as he leaned against the nurses' station. He loved his job; it was the best part of being a vampire. His enhanced abilities made it possible for him to save hundreds of lives of years, all of who should have died. His unlimited years made it possible for him to continue the career; he never had to worry about retiring or getting to old for the job. The only problem with his job was the constant moving to hind his lifestyle from the humans. They couldn't stay in a place for too long so he had to constantly transfer to new hospitals. He made new friends every time and the lost all contact with them only a few years later.

He was constantly asked out, many of the female doctors and nurses had made advances on him in each new hospital. The story the Cullen's used was that Carlisle was a widow, Rosalie and Jasper were twins, they were his sister's children who he had adopted when she had died. Emmett and Alice were children he had adopted a year later when the twins fell in love and couldn't stand the thought of being separated from their partners.

It was partly true, Carlisle was indeed a widow and he thought of the others as his children, his family. His wife Esme had been killed at the hands of the Volturi, she couldn't cope with her immortal life any longer, Carlisle's inability to _truly_ be a vampire and their loveless marriage had taken its toll on her. She'd begged the family for many years to end her life, to allow her to go in peace but no one had been able to do it so she had turned to the Volturi.

Emmett had tried but he hadn't been able to do it. He'd stopped at the last moment and had raced off into the night. Emmett had killed someone in town that night in his depression and anger so the family had once again had to move.

"Doctor Cullen," A nurse in deep blue called as she poked her head out from behind a set of double doors. "Could I have some help please?"

Carlisle nodded and set the file aside before walking towards the nurse. From her tone there had obviously been something wrong, something important. As he approached the double doors a smell hit him. Being in hospital with extremely heightened senses meant he was used to all kinds of different smells. Human blood didn't have any effect on Carlisle, not anymore. He'd worked closely over the many years to suppress his blood lust.

The smell behind the double doors was most definitely human blood though. For the first time in over eighty Carlisle's throat burned from the smell of human blood. The sensation felt like a fire burning its way up inch by inch. His eyes turned from a warm honey colour to black. Every fiber of Carlisle's body was chanting 'claim her, mark her'.

The double doors swung open to reveal a brunette girl no older then seventeen lay across a hospital bed with the chief of police fussing at her bedside. The young girl had a deep cut running her right forearm, blood was rushing out as the nurse tried to tightly bandage the arm to cut of the blood loss.

In Carlisle's opinion she was beautiful. She was everything he could possibly ask for in a mate. For the first time since he'd been turned he felt his true vampire instincts. The pressing need to mate, too feast on her glistening neck and to kill anyone that got in his way. It terrified him how much he wanted her.

A soft whimper of pain from his mate snapped his remaining control and Carlisle did something he hadn't thought possible, he lost control.

* * *

_Sorry just a bit of info;_

_1) Esme's death will be looked at further as the story progresses, it will be better explained and everyone's feelings on it will be expressed. _

_2) I will be going against twilight vampire rules. In my story they can bite without changing the human, it's just that hard to do that its extremely rare. You guys don't mind right?_

3) finally, Alice will be in the same year as her siblings. With Edward not in the story yet and Bella older then Alice would of been in her year alone. She's too happy and jolly to be by herself i felt sorry for her. LOL

**Any beta's then please let me know.**

**Preview for reviewers, real chapters soon...**


	2. Making friends

_Story note 1: all the Cullen's are in the same year (the final year) to make my life easier. There's less characters at school (no Edward yet) and i didn't want Alice to be in a year on her own. I'm from Britain so could someone explain high school years and ages?_

_note 2: Edward isn't here to control Alice so she will be a bit more upfront with making her visions happen, i also love writing Alice when shes got no one to rein her in. _

_Note 2: I kind of hate the fact that vampires cant bite except for changing someone. Can we forget that and pretend that controlled vampires can blood share? oh... and that they also have extendable fangs? Pretty please!_

_**Warning**: Mentions character death, nothing graphic... yet._

**Unbeta'd so there will be grammar mistakes, if you would like to help me out with that them please PM me.**

* * *

A low growl escaped Carlisle's lips and his fangs extended inside his mouth. It took everything he had to lock his jaw as it filled with venom. Luckily everyone was too focused on Bella to pay any attention to him.

"Doctor," the nurse called tightening her grip on the blood soaked bandage on Bella's arm.

Carlisle suppressed his need as best he could and rushed to the nurse's side.

"She's nipped an artery, I'm going to have to stitch," Carlisle said as he moved his hands to take the place of the nurses. The nurse rushed off to get the required equipment. "Take deep breaths, you've lost a lot of blood so you'll be feeling dizzy. I'll stitch this up quickly but try to calm down, your hearts racing."

Bella's head snapped up to stare at the doctor and she glanced down at her arm. Carlisle's hands were wrapped round her bandage to try and hold the blood at bay. His hands were nowhere near a vein to be able to tell her pulse. Of course her pulse would be up but shouldn't doctors actually check first?

The blood loss made Bella feel dizzy and confused to think about it. She rested her head back against the pillow as she finely fell unconscious.

"How did this happen chief?" Carlisle asked as the nurse rushed back with the sterile needle and thread.

"Bella tried to cook," Charlie answered with a grimace. "She was chopping carrots and the knife slipped." Charlie shook his head and chuckled. "Only Bella could nearly kill herself cutting carrots."

Carlisle felt his stomach knot at the thought. Just his luck, his true mate was human and clumsy. His time had come to truly test his restraint.

~#~#~#~

Rosalie suppressed a growl as her annoying pixie like sister continued to ignore her siblings. Alice was the only person Rosalie loved and hated at the same time. She was always far too happy, constantly and her ability to see into the future gave her an excuse to win every agreement.

"What exactly are you going to walk up to a human and say?" Rosalie growled at her sister. "You can't just go up to her and start chatting when we've avoided the rest of the humans for nearly a year."

"Could always talk about your favourite meals," Emmett offered.

Alice huffed, crossed her arms in front of her chest and glanced at her mate for some support. "I can talk to her and I will. I've already seen it; we're going to be great friends one day. She's going to be important to all of our lives, trust me."

"You can't go near her, you can't bring her into our lives after what happened," Rosalie cast a glance at her own mate before turning back to Alice. "Some of us aren't ready for our restraint to be tested just yet."

Emmett frowned at the comment but didn't say anything. They hadn't mentioned his most rest killing apart from the night it happened. They usually avoided it as it brought back too many memories.

"You're overreacting," Alice stated rolling her eyes. "She's going to make things better, trust me. Emmett can handle it and Bella is miserable. That Lauren girl is awfully rude, besides their going to hide her clothes when she showers after gym later. I can't let that happen, it'll change things."

"Change what?" Jasper prompted.

"She'll withdraw too much to make new friends. That will mean she won't talk to me and then she won't fall for…"

"Fall for who?" Emmett asked but Alice shook her head. "Fine, come on Rosie, you know it makes sense. Alice has seen it and I promise to be on my best behaviour. I'm following the rules, no humans, no blood bags just animals. Show me a little trust, please baby."

"I do trust you it's just…" Rosalie paused and let out a sigh. "Jasper?"

"If it makes Alice happy then I'll be fine. I'll be careful and it might help us all trust each other considering what happened. We could all use some more confidence," Jasper replied glancing at Emmett. Rosalie followed his gaze and then reluctantly agreed.

"You don't tell her about us," Rosalie warned. "If you tell her anything then I'm telling Carlisle."

"You're going to tell daddy on us?" Emmett snickered wrapping his arm around Rose.

"Don't tempt me," Rose growled standing up and heading towards her next class alone.

~#~#~

Bella hated gym; it was one of the classes that should have been banned. They'd been made to run round a muddy field for the entire class. The gym teacher had called it 'Cross country' but it felt more like a cruel punishment.

Bella was covered in mud so she headed to the showers. After the shower she wrapped a towel tightly around her chest as she went to get her clothes. The changing room was empty, everyone had already gone.

"Damn it," Bella cursed as she realised her bag with clothes were missing. She only had her muddy gym things and she have to put them back on or walk round in a towel.

"It wasn't much of a loss," A girl said from the doorway. "Those were terrible clothes to wear with your figure."

Bella glanced at the small spiked hair girl with a pale face and golden eyes. "You took my clothes?"

"I wouldn't touch those clothes," Alice replied walking towards Bella with a 'Chloe' shopping bag in her hand. "Put these on."

"Erm thanks but…"

"It's either this or you walk round in a towel, those girls took your gym clothes too," Alice explained with a grin plastered across her face. "It'll fit you perfectly, don't worry."

"Thanks erm…"

"Alice."

"Bella"

The two girls shook hands before Bella got changed. The 'Chloe' bag had a tightly fitted red dress in it. It was hardly appropriate for School but Alice waved her off and told her 'fashion was important wherever you go.' Bella pulled out a black leather jacket and red high heels. Luckily the jacket was big on her so it fitted loosely around her arm which had a bandage around it after her visit to hospital the night before.

"Thank you Alice, I'll wash them and bring them back in the morning," Bella offered attempting to walk in her high heels.

"Oh don't worry about it," Alice said grabbing her arm and pulling her towards the door. "Come on, you can meet my family."

"Your family?"

"Yes, come on," Alice said impatiently pulling her in the direction of the lunch hall.

When Alice and Bella entered the lunch hall it fell silent. Obviously most the school had heard about the prank and were waiting for her. Several people had a camera and Lauren was sat with a smile plastered on her face as she waited, it dropped when she saw Bella enter in a beautiful red dress with Alice on her arm.

The whole school continued to stare as Alice pulled Bella towards their white table at the back of the hall. The rest of the Cullen siblings were already there, waiting.

They all had the same pale skin to match Alice and they were all beautiful although the two boys looked very intimidating.

"There fine, don't worry," Alice offered pulling Bella into a seat between her and Emmett. "Guys this is Bella."

"Emmett," the big bear of a man next to Bella annouced holding out a large hand. "The grumpy blonde next to me is Rosalie."

Rosalie didn't seem the least impressed with the new arrival, she narrowed her eyes at Emmett, glanced over Bella's appearance and left.

Bella stared after her in shock, "Did I…"

"No," The blonde haired man holding Alice's hand interrupted. "Rosalie is difficult…"

Emmett snorted, "That's putting it lightly."

"I'm Jasper," the man smiled as his grip tightened of Alice hand. "Did you hurt yourself in gym?"

Bella glanced down at the bandage peeking through the sleeve of her jacket. Her dad had tried to get her to have the day off but Bella had refused. It was bad enough going to a new school without calling in sick on the first day.

"I erm… I made dinner and the knife slipped. My dad had to rush me down to hospital, there was blood everywhere. I'm just glad Dr. Cullen is so good at his job."

"Cullen?" Jasper repeated as Emmett boomed with laughter at Bella's accident. "You've met our father then."

"Yes," Alice beamed flashing them all a grin. "You might as well come over to our house Bella, You're new and we need to get to know other better. I have feeling that we are all going to become great friends and besides I need someone to watch my new movie with me."

"I offered to watch it," Emmett spoke up.

"Yes but you don't watch it, you make fun of the movie and won't stop talking," Alice shot back before turning back to Bella. "Come on Bella it will be fun, Carlisle won't mind. He wants us to meet new people."

"What about Rosalie? She didn't seem to want me at this table never mind her house."

"Rosalie barely wants to be at the table herself," Alice replied ignoring Emmett's scowl. "She'll be fine, we'll leave her alone. Please Bella, I really need another girl in the house for a change. These men drive me crazy."

"We drive _you_ crazy?" Emmett asked looking utterly shocked.

"Alright," Bella reluctantly agreed.

Bella spent the rest of her day at school nervously thinking over the Cullen's invitation. They seemed nice, Alice was really a bit loud and unlike the normal girls Bella spent her time with. The two guys seemed alright although she hadn't talked to them much. Rosalie wasn't at all welcoming but that didn't matter. Alice seemed friendly enough for all of them.

~#~#~#~

Carlisle returned home from an 18 hour shift at the hospital. He constantly worked overtime for the hospital, he loved his job and he had no reason to return home. He loved his family but they had mates, he didn't have a reason to return home early. There hadn't been a reason for him to return home early since Esme, some nights he had still stayed longer than he had too.

As Carlisle walked from his car to his house a familiar scent hit him. It was so strong and enchanting he had to stop himself from sprinting to the door. It was the scent from the hospital, the scent that had nearly cost him his job, his family and his life.

When he finally entered the home the scent was just getting stronger with each step. Without being able stop he walked straight to the living room where Alice and the same girl from the night before were sitting on the couch eating popcorn.

"Carlisle," Alice grinned as soon as she spotted him. "I made a friend today; I hope you don't mind me inviting Bella over?"

"Of course not," Carlisle nodded glancing at the younger girl. "Hello Miss Swan."

"Dr. Cullen," Bella replied with a smile. "I hope you don't mind…"

"Of course not," Carlisle cut in. "Anyone who thinks they can put up with Alice is welcome in this home."

An offended Alice huffed but returned back to the movie. Carlisle left the girls to bond and went to his study. He had a 'bedroom' in his house but he hadn't been in it in years. Vampires didn't sleep and the only reason for him to have a bedroom was for sex and that hadn't happened in a very long time. After spending only a moment in his true mate's presence he knew he couldn't have sex again. Enough the thought of it made him feel like he was cheating on her.

~#~#~#~

Carlisle was reading one of his books when the strong scent of Bella gained his interest. He could hear her heart beat increasing and the soft tap of her feet as she moved closer to the study.

"Opps," Bella said as she peaked round the study door. "I'm sorry to interrupt you; I was looking for the bathroom. Alice is terrible at giving directions."

Carlisle smiled and placed his book down. "It's the second door on the left and you weren't interrupting. I would much rather have you at my door then Emmett."

Bella laughed and eased the door open slightly. She couldn't help wanting to get closer to him, he was so beautiful he looked like some sort of god. His whole presence seemed to draw her in and attract her towards him. "What were you reading?"

"Pride and prejudice," Carlisle replied picking up the book and offering it to Bella. "It's been a long time since I read it."

"I love this story," Bella grinned looking the book over, it was in a much better condition than hers. "It's a first edition?"

"I have many first editions; they've been passed down by my family."

"The only thing passed down in my family is my clumsiness; first editions sound much better than that."

"It's a very charming quality," Carlisle said smirking. "It's very attractive to know that a woman knows her faults. I've never been one for women who saw themselves as perfect."

"I erm… thank you," Bella blushed passing the book back. "I'm sure you don't have any trouble in that area, I erm… I mean you're rather…"

Carlisle laughed, "Thank you Bella, I'll take that as a compliment."

"I better go find Alice," Bella said gesturing to the hallway. "I might be back in a few moments if I get lost looking for your bathroom."

"You're welcome any time Bella, never be afraid to visit a lonely old man in house filled with unruly teenagers."

"You're not that old," Bella laughed before leaving.

Little did she know…

* * *

**Can anyone beta read this story? Please PM me. **

**Please review my darling's!**


End file.
